


A Study of Water

by Revolutioneerie



Series: Bible Study [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible Quotes (Abrahamic Religions), Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutioneerie/pseuds/Revolutioneerie
Summary: It's raining when Dean Winchester claws his way out of Hell.Ezekiel 36: 25-28
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Bible Study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212167
Kudos: 7





	A Study of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Mouse and Alice, my eternal partners in crime <3

It's raining when Dean claws his way out of Hell. He feels like he’s digging his way through uncured cement, dragging his hands through earth-turned-sludge. It’s in his mouth, under his nails, clinging in filthy droplets on his eyelashes. He can hear the steady beat of rain on the ground above him – a torrent of a storm, surely, to make the ground this wet this far down. Dean wonders how deep the mud goes down, before refocusing his efforts on trying to get up and out.

His first gasp of air tastes like soil, then the rich indescribability of the atmosphere falling to Earth. Under the downpour, he is promptly washed clean of the mud and grime that digging yourself out of your own grave entails. The raindrops feel like needles against his skin, leaving a rubbed-raw feeling like he’s been scoured with a steel sponge. Clean. He stares down at his hands, trying to see the blood he knows is there, but his hands drip only with water.

And Dean realizes, with an uncomfortable shift, that he feels lighter, almost. As if there has been a weight lifted from his chest – a weight lifted from his very soul. The absence is dizzying.

A way out. He needs to focus on a way out so he can call Sam and Bobby and figure out what’s going on. He takes inventory of his surroundings, noting the absolute disaster around him – downed trees fanning out around his grave like dominoes. Oh. So whatever rescued him was powerful, far more powerful than anything he’d ever come across. Briefly, he wonders if capital-G God had anything to do with it before chuckling quietly to himself. God didn’t waste miracles on Winchesters, especially not after everything Dean had done.

There’s a barn not too far from the grave. Not the sturdiest-looking thing, but any shelter from the rain would be as good a start as anything. Fire-blue lightning cracks too close for comfort – Dean can feel the electric charge in the air like a thick blanket. He runs for the barn, nearly crashing into the figure already there.  
Lightning strikes again, and for a second, Dean can see the shadow of wings on the far side of the barn wall.

“What are you?” He feels naked without a weapon on him, but he knows he can pull off a half-decent bluff.

“For I will take you from among the nations and gather you out of all the countries, and I will bring you back into your own land-” The human-looking thing gets closer, doing a slow walk-around as if he’s appraising Dean. “I will also sprinkle clean water on you, and you will be clean. I will cleanse you from all your impurities and all your idols.” It grabs Dean’s hands, turning them face-up. “I will give you a new heart and put a new spirit within you; I will remove your heart of stone and give you a heart of flesh.” And Dean’s fleshy heart is racing, trying to decide between fight or flight – settling on horrified confusion. “And I will put My Spirit within you and cause you to walk in My statutes and to carefully observe My ordinances.”

The creature pauses for a moment, stepping closer and resting its – his – hand on Dean’s forehead, before moving both hands to his shoulders – exerting the barest hint of pressure. It’s gentle and reverent and holy and it brings Dean to his knees, dripping wet in front of this mysterious creature.

“Then... I will be your God.” He finishes, sliding his palm from Dean’s wrists to his bicep. Den first notices the handprint-shaped brand there – raised red and swollen – before noticing how the creature’s – God’s? – hand fits over it perfectly.


End file.
